Steering columns in motor vehicles are generally adjustable so as to be able to adapt the position of the steering wheel to requirements of different drivers. In some arrangements the vehicle steering wheel is mounted to a telescoping column jacket that is supported within a box rocker. In general, at least portions of an outer diameter surface of the column jacket can be caused to ride along at least portions of an inner diameter of the box rocker during telescopic adjustment. It is desirable to mitigate wear between the column jacket and the box rocker and to further inhibit debris such as shavings that may discharged onto the mating surfaces. While some prior art configurations incorporate rigid sleeves, such as those formed of plastic or metal, between the column jacket and box rocker a need in the art exists to provide a better solution.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.